etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Shogun
The Shogun is a support and offensive class introduced in Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City. They fight in deadly combat with two swords and issue commands to their allies. They are unlocked by siding with Armoroad. Shogun are very fast and have outstanding physical attack power. Their main weapon, the Katana, does strong damage. Due to the combination of low TEC and VIT, the sacrifice of a piece of armor for a second weapon, and the restriction to Clothing armor, defenses are practically non-existent, despite their average HP. TP is somewhat limited. Compared to the classes of other Etrian Odyssey games, the Shogun shares some similarities with the Ronin. They both wield katanas, abandon defenses in favor of speed and offense, and utilize stance-like mechanics. However, while the Ronin is solitary and self-sufficient, the Shogun relies on and supports allies. A wandering masterless samurai, to an army commander samurai. Profile The Shogun is unique among classes in that it is the only class that can wield two weapons simultaneously, forgoing an armor slot for a second weapon. As long as the the Shogun learns their class skill, Second Sword, they can double-wield any combination of weapon, given the appropriate weapon mastery, as well as use skills involving those weapons. They can do follow-up attacks like the Buccaneer, because of their support skill, Warrior Might, which curiously has no limits on how many follow-ups it gives. Because the Shogun is considered a tactician, their skills are in large part for designating and ordering their allies. They can also survive fatal blows because of their passive skill, Endure. The downsides of a Shogun include low defensive stats and only cloth armor, as well as sacrificing an armor slot for their second weapon. Also, with their passive skill, Kaishaku, they may kill your other allies that fall behind their HP. On the other hand, when that Shogun has Bloody Lance, killing an ally raises their own attack. Skill Breakdown Shogun skills depend on and compliment one another neatly. They can be roughly divided into 3 categories: katana skills, death skills, and command skills. Shogun have only a few Katana skills, but each one has interesting features. Hilt Strike gives a Katana user some utility with strike damage and a stun. Myoujou and Magatoki are unusual skills that deal greater damage in the day and night, respectively. 5-Ring Sword depends on having a second Katana, so is only effective on a primary Shogun, but the level of Second Sword doesn't matter. With the second Katana, maximum hits are doubled, but it's unknown if the overall damage doubles. While not strictly a Katana skill, Second Sword could be grouped with them as it does relate to weapons. More on that in the subclass section. Death skills are a set of 4 passives. With Endure and Morale Boost, the Shogun resists death and has an easier time reviving from it. Bloody Lance stacks on a boost to physical/elemental damage every time the Shogun kills something, and Kaishaku helps getting the last hit on everything, even allies. Kaishaku can stack up Bloody Lance many times by intentionally setting allies up for death, but it can inflict unintended executions, so it's a risky move. On a separate note, despite Kaishaku being classified as the instant death ailment, it can bypass most enemies' resistances so long as their HP falls below the required amount; this makes it one of two ways to obtain instant death conditionals from enemies with a 1% modifier on their resistance, the other being Wildling's Call Tiger. The command skills could be considered stances, as they temporarily alter characters' behavior, but it is significant that most of them can affect both the Shogun and allies. Daifuhensha (this and Unified Spirit only affect oneself), Fore Honor, and Rear Dignity are single-target, 3-turn buffs with tradeoffs that, when used intelligently, change the flow of battle in your favor. All the others last a single turn, but their effects are still great. Blitz Command has everyone autoattack a single target, and Fusillade does the same except only for those with Crossbows or Guns. Ambush Stance counterattacks for less damage than Counter and Retaliate, but combines both and targets a whole row. Warrior Might is an anomaly of a chase skill, since it has no limit on how many autoattacks it can chase. Even with sacrificing defense, it can be easily abused. Retreat may also be considered a command/stance skill. Stat Progression Does not include any stat bonuses from skills, equipment, Books, or Retirement. EO3 = |-| EON = Skill Tree Skills are listed in the same order used in the game and do not necessarily unlock one after another. See the "Requires" column to see how to unlock a skill. If that cell has dashes in it, no other skill is needed to unlock it. Skills are normally maxed at level 10, but there are some exceptions where the level cap is 5 or even 1. * Class Skills are passive benefits unique to the primary class. * Mastery Skills are prerequisites for skills and equipment, along with a minor passive benefit. * Passive Skills automatically grant bonuses or effects whenever conditions are met. * Katana Skills require an equipped Katana to use. * Support Skills change the properties of allies or enemies in battle, but normally don't damage the enemy. * Counter Skills, after use, activate their effects after being struck by an enemy attack. * Special Skills encompass any ability not covered by another category. * Assault Skills damage enemies depending on specific conditions, and may carry special effects. * Escape Skills assist the party in escaping from battle. * Extra shows skill detail or any special bonuses that are gained at certain levels. Etrian Odyssey 3 Etrian Odyssey Nexus Novice = |-| Veteran = |-| Master = Subclass Options EO3 = Like the Yggdroid, the Shogun is practically built for subclassing, but unlike the Yggdroid, it can be both a primary and a subclass. Second Sword allows a Shogun to wield two weapons of any combination taken from subclass masteries, and use any skills requiring those weapons. The primary weapon may be the only one factored (needs experimentation). Various subclasses compliment or add safety to a Shogun's naturally high-risk gameplay. Ninja: With good evasion, built upon skills like Senpuku and Kumogakure, the Shogun is free to discard armor entirely and equip Accessories instead. The Evasion and Knife skills capitalize on Shogun's high speed and physical attack. Building Bloody Lance off one's own clones is a possible yet costly strategy; it doesn't help that if Bunshin drops both clones into the range of Kaishaku, that it is possible for the wrong one to kill the original that has the stack of Bloody Lance. Monk: Blood Return feeds the Shogun more benefits for murdering allies. Ascetic Reward mirrors Morale Boost, but only activates once, and skips healing the Shogun. Ascetic Deeds can help survive longer to keep stacks of Bloody Lance. Buccaneer: Great damage can be done with Pincushion, but the greatest potential is with Swashbuckling. It stacks neatly with Second Sword, hitting the enemy several times every turn. This is a great way to abuse Warrior Might on another Shogun, and trigger forged weapon effects. Limit Boost will allow you to use limit skills every 3-4 turns, or even the very next turn if you get 8 attacks in. Prince: Shogun has lots of buffs and is a good candidate for Regal Radiance. Just don't get killed, because the buffs will disappear. Arbalist: Despite the name, Second Sword allows a Shogun to equip two crossbows at once. Another good way to abuse Warrior Spirit, especially since the Shogun is safe from the back line. Gladiator: '''A Gladiator sub allows Shogun to deal massive damage with the use of Beserker Vow and Charge. 5-Ring Sword will be dealing large burst damage to bosses. Just be sure to keep a Hoplite with Bodyguard around as using Beserker's Vow will bring the Shogun's HP to dangerously low levels. '''As Subclass: The Shogun's mastery over death helps frontline fighters perform better and builds attack power on heavy damage dealers. Classes that have high max TP and/or TP regen make better use of the command skills than a regular Shogun. The Katana is a powerful weapon for anyone who needs one. |-| EON = Subclasses for Shogun *'Ronin:' The aggressive Shogun will no doubt enjoy the attack boost from Upper Stance. They also have no qualms using Upward Slash to reset it every now and then. Speed Up, Duel, and Phys ATK Up are DPS staples, and Air Blade lets the Shogun be functional in the back line for a player concerned for their safety. *'Medic:' The Shogun dies a lot. So it's natural that Final Gift will have a lot of opportunities to trigger. Use it to keep the party in shape when he bites the dust. *'Highlander:' Specifically, the Shogun's Execution and Bloody Lance meshes well with the Highlander skill set of squandering the party's HP. While such a build naturally brings about the potent attack buffs from Bloody Lance, it also brings about the natural conclusion of having a very dead party all the time. *'Nightseeker:' With the instakill component of Execution, you can build stacks on both Foul Mastery and Bloody Lance for only one death. With those two and Follow Trace, you can deal about a calamitous amount of damage should the circumstances align, especially with Peerless Demon and Avidya Sight on top. Shadow Cloak can also help with survival, and Speed Up aids a little in striking first. Shogun as Subclass Shogun have some of the best single-target offensive buffs in the form of Great Warrior and Swift Justice, and these skills are no slouch at half their max level. Classes benefiting most from a Shogun sub are often support classes that aid the frontline DPS. *'Sovereigns' have some of the best synergy with the Shogun's aforementioned buffs, and they'll no doubt be a valuable asset for a party using one. A backrow Sovereign can also make use of the Shogun's Command skills to make the most of their party they've buffed, and this also works wonders with their elemental imbue skills. *The aggressive Nightseeker uses the Shogun's passive buffs to aid their functionality. Second Sword mitigates their fragility while dual wielding, and Peerless Demon boosts multi-hit skills such as their own Swift Edge. *'Pugilists' mainly take Peerless Demon to amplify the damage of their multi-hit attacks like Lash Out and Resonance Blow. Those who want to take their offense to the next level can have them equip a katana as a main weapon to compensate for the low Fist stats. Second Sword will help in compensating for the defense penalty from not using another piece of armor. Gallery KGN9nvh.png y4bW6gB.png zeRe6YU.png ENgMiVR.png NE16jLC.png L2DRpFY.png KPelt7g.png ByF8S6u.png Trivia *The Shogun class appears to be based on the NPC, Kujura, from Etrian Odyssey III. *Strangely, you can equip a shield on a Shogun even if you are dual-wielding. *It is possible to dual-wield Bows when having a Shogun subclassed as an Arbalist. *The blue-haired female Shogun's hair and eye color greatly resemble one of the female Ronin. *When altering the color of the avatars, 2 of the 4 characters change a lot, the female with black hair altering with a blonde haired girl with a happy face and the old man having purple smoke coming out of his eye. *The Shogun Class portraits all appear to be wearing some form of medium armor, even though actual Shoguns can only equip clothes. *The Shogun Class has many references to the Japanese duelist Miyamoto Musashi: **Their role as tactician can be seen as reference Musashi's writings on strategy. **The Second Sword Skill is a reference to Musashi's school of swordsmanship, Niten Ichi-ryu. **The name of one of their skills, 5-Ring Sword, directly references Musashi's last book, The Scroll of the 5 Rings. Category:Etrian Odyssey III Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Classes